A wide variety of medical treatments are at least partially performed through the delivery and introduction of therapeutic compositions to a treatment location. In home or outpatient settings, typical delivery methods can comprise oral delivery, via liquid or solid forms, as well as a variety of inhalant style devices. In clinical or hospital settings, therapeutic fluids are commonly injected using needle based systems. In some instances, the therapeutic fluid is delivered directly into a treatment location with a shot based injection while in other instances, a needle and drip line can be used to intravenously introduce the therapeutic to the vascular system whereby the therapeutic fluid is carried and dispersed throughout the body. While needle based systems are the unquestionably preferred delivery mechanism for certain treatment methods, there remain a variety of treatment applications wherein treatment sites within the body can be accessed without the cutting or piercing access provided by a needle. As such, it would be advantageous to have a system capable of precisely delivering a therapeutic fluid to treatment sites within the body absent the cutting and/or piercing access associated with needles.